The first potter
by MAN FROM THE FUTURE
Summary: IT IS THE beginning of a nu era... the serpent clan have taken over this world destroying the world of magic...... but then a nu force arises who saves the world from impending disaster.....


_**THE FIRST POTTER...**_

The rain pounded against the windows , the tree's were being blown away the storm was increasing it's intensity, through this chaos a frail figure walked, past the high houses as they cast a gloomy shadow on to the streets , the figure turned a corner

The rain pounded against the windows, the tree's were being blown away the storm was increasing it's intensity, through this chaos a frail figure walked, past the high houses as they cast a gloomy shadow on to the streets, the figure turned a corner and stood before a run down building which looked like it had reached the end of its life, it pushed open the door and entered into what looked like a pub, but one which was completely deserted,

"Sorry, we are closed come back tomorrow", a manly voice called out from the inside of the pub.

The figure paid no heed to this and started into the pub and took out a chair and sat down,

A bulky figure came charging out, blaring "dint I tell you that we are closed"

And took the figure by the neck and held it up and then the man's face went completely pale and was really shocked

"You, you, why did you come here??"

"I had to Michael"

"But, but, I thought you had died at the great fire of the castle"

"I thought I was dead myself, but my ancestors cloak protected me from harm"

"But why are you here now??"

"To find my son, to find the heir of Godric Gryffindor"

_**Somewhere along the English countryside…..**_

Dave!!

A voice called out as it echoed across the English countryside,

"Yes, I'm here….what do you want??"

"Mr. Stevens is calling you", a boy of around 11 called back,

A pale young boy around 15 came, on his horse trotting,

"What do you want, neo"

"It seems that Mr. Stevens is having some guests today and he wants you to be there when they arrive"

"Fine ……. What are you going to do??"

"Well after this I'll head back home"

DAVE!!

This time it was a very powerful manly voice.

Dave bide a hasty farewell and ran at top speed towards the voice and soon disappeared, neo or Nebullus which was his real name moved towards his house. "Where were you Nebullus??"

"Oh, come on grandma…….. Can't I be a little bit late??"

"Why are you like this neo your mother was not at all like this…."

At this neo's eyes were filled with tear's and huge drops of tears came pouring down, "I'm sorry grandma …I…..I 'm sorry .I promise that I'll try to be more like her" Nebullus told through gasps of tears…. Looking at a portrait of a very young woman kept above the mantel piece.

"Oh, Neo your mother would be so proud of you" his grandmother told as she held him in a tight embrace

"You got to tell me how my mother died grandma", neo cried as he dug his face deeper into his grandmother's apron,

"I'll tell you Neo ……."

Just then their front door blew open and two men draped in violet overall are steeped in….

One of them spoke in a very grumpy voice, "hello Helga, we have come to take him away….."

The other one spoke in a sing-song voice, oh jus loooook atz zim ze iz zoo zute …." The second man said as he pinched the arms of Neo,

"But, but, but, I thought that you forgot about him…." Neo's grandmother ……said to the men

"We never forget something as important as him……"

"Can you please tell me what's going on??" neo shouted out at the men and his grandmother

"Zell, za think iz zat zu are za very special person……………"

"What!!"

"Zes…... zu zare za wizard……"

"What!!"

"Yes kid it's true and you are a class one wizard …. And it was there in your prophecy that your family should know of their true identity only from a stranger…….and that tooo in the middle of the night….."

Neo knew that this was a trick which was devised by his friends to scare and trick him…. And so he burst out laughing……

"really, really, a wizard what will those guys think of next……, and you two really made it sound so interesting …really … grandma did you seriously think that I can be so easily fooled"

The two men looked at each other, and nodded at each other and the grumpy one pulled out what looked like a long stick out from his dress and swung it around and instantly the fireplace was diminished and so was the smile from the face of Neo

"You see kid we are really wizards and you are one too"

The eyes of Neo looked as though they about to pop out, but if are a wizard then even my grandma should be one, and she never told me anything such as this…"

"Zat's becoz zhe iz notz your zeal zrandmother ze the zociety just kept zone in zorder zo protect you……."

"And tat enough chit chat…….."Saying so the grumpy wizard waved his wand and Neo felt something powerful hitting him and he passed out, just managing to get a glimpse of his house...


End file.
